This invention relates to a retaining wall formed of a stacked courses of blocks, and more particularly to such a retaining wall having a planting feature that enables plants to be planted in the wall to enhance the appearance of the wall.
Retaining walls formed of stacked courses of blocks are well known. One example of such a retaining wall is illustrated in Dean, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,712 issued May 1, 1990, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '712 patent discloses a retaining wall construction which utilizes clips that are mounted between blocks in adjacent courses for positioning the upper course blocks relative to the lower course blocks. Each clip is mounted to the upper area of the rear web of a lower block, and includes an upwardly projecting portion that extends above the upper surface of the lower block. The rear webs of the blocks are formed so that the inner surface of the rear web at the lower surface of the block is located forwardly of the inner surface of the rear web at the upper surface of the block. The upwardly projecting portion of the clip is received within the core of the upper block, and the upper block is positioned so that the inner surface of the rear web engages the upwardly extending portion of the clip. The configuration of the rear web provides a rearward offset of the upper block relative to the lower block. A retaining wall constructed utilizing the blocks as described in the '712 patent provides relatively quick and easy installation, and the clip arrangement provides consistent positioning of the blocks as the courses of the wall are constructed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a block-type retaining wall that incorporates a feature for setting back blocks in an upper course relative to blocks in a lower course, for enabling plants, foliage or other greenery to be planted in the wall and to enhance the overall appearance of the wall. Another object of the invention is to provide a block-type retaining wall which utilizes the setback between block courses to provide a seating feature. Another object of the invention is to provide such a retaining wall that is constructed in a manner similar to prior art retaining walls, while incorporating a setback feature to provide. A further object of the invention is to provide such a retaining wall in which a plantar feature can be incorporated in various locations and configurations in the wall. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a retaining wall which is capable of incorporating a drip-type irrigation feature.
In accordance with the present invention, a retaining wall is formed of a series of courses of stacked blocks, each of which includes a front face; a rear wall spaced from the front face; an upper block surface; a lower block surface; and a core extending through the block between the upper block surface and the lower block surface. The area of the block between the core and the rear wall of the block defines a rear web and the area between the core and the front face defines a front web. Each of the courses is formed of a series of the blocks placed in a side-by-side relationship, and a joint is formed between the blocks in adjacent upper and lower courses by the lower and upper block surfaces, respectively, of the blocks forming the upper and lower courses. A series of engagement members are interposed between the blocks in adjacent courses for preventing relative forward movement between the blocks in adjacent courses. Each engagement member is mountable to the rear web of a lower block in a lower course, and includes an upstanding projecting portion configured to engage the rear web of an upper block placed in an adjacent upper course for preventing forward movement of blocks in the upper course relative to blocks in the lower course. The upstanding projecting portion of the clip member is configured to engage the rear web of the upper block so that the front face of the upper block is located rearwardly of the front web of the lower block, to expose an upwardly open forward portion of the core of the lower block. The exposed portion of the core of the lower block is adapted to receive planting media, to enable plants to be planted in the exposed core of the lower block. Alternatively, the exposed upper surfaces of the lower blocks may be used to mount a cap-type block to provide a seating or other support surface in the wall.
The engagement member is preferably in the form of a clip member configured for engagement with the rear web of the lower block. In one form, the clip member includes a substantially horizontal portion for placement adjacent the upper surface of the lower block, and the upstanding projecting portion extends upwardly from the horizontal portion. The substantially horizontal portion of the clip member is defined by an inverted U-shaped mounting portion configured to engage the rear web of the lower block, and the mounting portion includes a pair of legs that extend downwardly from the substantially horizontal portion of the clip member. A recess may be formed in the upper surface of the lower block, for receiving the substantially horizontal portion of the clip member to prevent interference with the joint. The rear web of the upper block includes an inner surface forming the core, and the upwardly projecting portion of the clip member engages the inner surface of the rear web of the upper block to position the upper block relative to the lower block.
The clip member is configured to be engaged with the rear web of the lower block in either a first orientation in which the upstanding projecting portion is located rearwardly of the rear wall of the lower block, or in a second orientation in which the upstanding projecting portion is located forwardly of the rear wall of the lower block within the core. The upstanding projecting portion engages the rear web of the upper block when the clip member is in the first orientation. The clip member also may include a second upwardly projecting portion that is configured to engage the rear web of the upper block when the clip member is in the second orientation. The second upwardly projecting portion is configured to position the upper block forwardly so that the core of the lower block is not exposed when the upper block is placed on the lower block.
The invention also contemplates a method of forming a block-type retaining wall, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.